Before you know it, it’s over like BANG!
by Soulstreets
Summary: And didn’t he look like him and she was so much like her, but that was impossible because they were gone for a long time now, too long, and it just had to be a coincidence, because they looked the same and that was impossible. ItachixSakura One Shot.


_**Before you know it, it's over like BANG!**_

* * *

_You better keep running  
You better keep playing  
It's like single shooter  
Suicide style  
Before you know it  
It's over like  
BANG!_

* * *

**There was something wrong. **

This he decided.

There was something _(totally completely horribly!)_ wrong.

But it all seemed so right _(isn't right is wrong WRONG!)_.

So he let them in.

Ignore the fact that the wind didn't touch them, ignore the cold air _turn away_.

And he thought they looked familiar, but when he searched them, they were gone, and he shrugged and ignored the feeling that something was wrong with the man's black _(red red like BLOOD!)_ eyes.

* * *

**There was definitely something wrong. **

Inside a small room in a tower so high _(but not high enough for him)_ eyes blue as the sky _(and he remembered another sky in a world of black and red)_ looked up. Something was wrong, he decided, but the tower was too high to leave and help _(and die like the others)_ but not high enough to not know something was wrong _(a world of black and red flashed before his eyes)_ so he shrugged and ignored the feeling of wrongness, but started to sharpen his katana _(given pried from a dead man's hands a teacher a friend and the blood seemed like rubies in the silver hair)._

* * *

**Nothing was wrong. **

That was what they all decided.

Ignorant masses came and went, eyes sliding past the two strangers in the centre of the town square _(they looked like they belonged here but at the same time didn't)_.

Life continued and ignored how the stitches from old wounds were about to be torn apart.

And didn't he look like_ him_ and she was so much like _her_, but that was impossible because they were gone for a long time now, too long, and it just had to be a coincidence, or maybe it was just their memory _because they looked the same and that was impossible_.

* * *

**Perhaps something was wrong. **

Black eyes _(once they were red like the blood of betrayal like HIS)_ blinked and when they moved through the masses a flash of pink _(green eyes the colour of absynth drowns all his sorrows for just a moment)_ appeared on the edge of his sight and he wished he could ignore it and the feeling he had _(WRONG!)_ so he did but his feet brought him to the edges in the shadows _(jealous of their grey darkness for his life had always been black and white with a splash of bloody red tainting everything)._

He waited, eating one of the tomatoes he just bought, while life continued, and in his head he saw _(with those all seeing red eyes)_ the stitches slowly falling apart.

He saw the shadows _(jealous jealous of the grey)_ moving, and watch the sun _(it was almost noon and the shadows became shorter and shorter yet theirs stayed the same)._

* * *

**It felt like something was wrong. **

He decided to blame it on fate _(fate was bullshit but it made good excuses)_ while watching a little girl, a carbon copy of her mother, except for the wild hair and whiskers _(blood in her veins flowing everywhere he was just a few seconds too late and her empty pearl eyes stared at him accusing)._

He was alone, always alone _(two pair of dead eyes black and brown and they stared at him mockingly because that was his fate to be)_ alone like a bird in a cage _(she was free but even more caged)._

And he told himself that fate was fate and he led the girl inside before he left _(one last time). _

The caged bird would fly free _(not free it's bound to the sky)_ once before it's fall to the end _(and just this once he would pretend that the end would be the end)._

* * *

**Everything was wrong. **

They decided.

Somebody _(anybody)_ had to do something_ (anything)_ about it, and it might as well be them. She raised a gloved hand _(the blood stained her hands too many times and it wouldn't go away again never ever again) _and made a gesture as if she was going to shoot someone _(anyone everyone) _while he drew his katana from the sheath and there they stood like marble statues _(no movement just silence and then the mist came) _waiting for a sign _(but the signs were gone there was nothing left for them)_ and people started to notice _and they stopped when they should've run._

_They didn't run, nobody did and that was wrong._

And then she smiled _( a cruel cruel smile promising pain) _and then he smirked _(an arrogant smirk with the certainty of tragic torture) _and she moved her lips and whispered

* * *

**_BANG!_**

* * *

And then they began.

* * *

**Once it was wrong.**

They decided once.

But nobody noticed, so nothing was wrong.

Not the wind that didn't touch them, not the sound they didn't make, not the cold air around them, not the shadows that didn't move and the mist they brought.

Because nobody noticed, so nothing was wrong.

And in the end all there was left was the two strangers closing the gates of a town _(trapping the mist all there is left everything's gone like them)_ with blood covering the streets in a vivid red _(all that's left alive out there)_ and it was terror and tragic and pain and they were the only ones left, but they were gone too, leaving the remains of _(the pale mist became red and alive and it stayed locked up there until someone would open the gates to)_ Hell.

But nobody would notice, so nothing would be wrong.

* * *

_The author is currently almost suffering from a mental breakdown, and would like to apologize because she isn't going to update her longer stories, like 'the lost days – the backseats by the window' and 'stuck with you' for a few weeks until she isn't as unstable as she currently is according to everybody anymore. The author would like to add that one shots and short drabbles like this one are likely to appear, because this is what helps with her depression and chaotic mood swings. She'd like to thank everybody for everything they've done, and hopes to be back on track in a few weeks. Finally, she wants to mention that reviews always help to make her think positive, though she doesn't want to make you write one if you don't wish to. _

_-May-D_


End file.
